This invention relates to power saws, and particularly to power saws of the table type as distinguished from the cantilever beam type, and relates especially to the type of table saw in which the table is stationary and the high velocity rotating saw blade is caused to travel from one end of the saw table to the other as it passes through a workpiece supported on the saw table. The power saw of the invention also relates to a saw construction fabricated to such close tolerances and so constructed as to eliminate substantially all factors that would lead to inaccuracies in the cutting of a workpiece.
In analyzing prior art saw structures to determine why such saw structures cannot cut metal to the close tolerances and with the finished quality of the subject invention, it has been determined that the deficiency in all of these saw structures is the failure to maintain without modification during operation the relationship between the spindle of the saw and the table on which the workpiece to be cut is supported. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a saw table and support therefore which is capable of supporting a moveable saw blade carriage and a workpiece on which the saw blade is to cut in such a way as to preclude vibration, deflection, warping or wracking of the saw table and the workpiece supported thereon in relation to the saw blade.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a table saw assembly for cutting heavy slabs of metal and other materials in which the workpiece or material to be cut is securely clamped immovable on the saw table and the saw blade is caused to move in relation to both the saw table and the workpiece.
It is of course known that saw structures have been constructed in which the workpiece is held stationary and the rotating saw blade moves through the stationary work. So far as is known, however, no satisfactory clamping means has been devised which prevents slippage of the workpiece in relation to the work table as a result of vibrations set up in the saw table as a result of the cutting operation. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is to provide fluid operated clamp means for clamping both the workpiece stock and the portion cut therefrom securely to the work table.
Analysis has indicated that to provide a quality edge finish on the cut edge of a workpiece it is necessary that the relationship between the spindle on which the saw blade is supported for rotation, the saw table on which the workpiece is supported, and the workpiece itself be maintained constant during the full excursion of the saw blade from one end of the saw table to the other. In addition, it is necessary that the guide of the rotating saw be effected with such precision that substantially no variation will occur from one end of the cut to the other, or that whatever variation does occur is within close tolerances of say 0.002 inch. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is to provide a saw table which is extremely rigid and resistant to deflection and vibration and a saw blade carriage mounted on such saw table in such a manner as to be precisely guided during its excursion from one end of the table to the other.
Prior art power saws for cutting metal using a circular saw blade have been limited in the thicknesses which may be cut. It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a precision power saw utilizing a circular blade capable of making close tolerance cuts (0.0002 inch) with high quality edge finishes in metal and plastic plates and other shapes ranging up to at least 6 inches in thickness.
Heretofore it has been impossible to secure commercially cut metal work guaranteed to specific tolerances. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a precision power saw capable of producing cuts in 3/4 inch metal plates which can be commercially guaranteed to be within plus or minus 0.002 inch with an edge finish of approximately 20 m.f.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a precision saw table construction having an elongated saw blade slot and constructed in such a manner that the saw blade makes an extremely accurate traverse of the saw slot in the table top.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide work clamping means in association with a saw table which will maintain a positional stability of work clamped upon such saw table with such precision as to enable the maintenance of cut tolerances and finished qualities of the order of those given above.
With many conventional saws it is difficult to accurately position the workpiece on the saw table to secure the desired cut. Accordingly, it is a still further object of the invention to provide a workpiece positioning gauge associated with the table top which may be precisely adjusted to determine the amount of cut to be made.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.